


Glow

by enterprisecaptainoikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprisecaptainoikawa/pseuds/enterprisecaptainoikawa
Summary: Akaashi is a witch, Bokuto is not. (comic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @enterprisecaptainoikawa


End file.
